


Boyfriends Make Everything Better

by seoxuxi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Mark has a shitty day and his boyfriends make it better, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoxuxi/pseuds/seoxuxi
Summary: Mark’s day, frankly, was shitty.But he’s lucky enough to have two amazing boyfriends to come home to who make everything that much better.





	Boyfriends Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I never do that even though I should.
> 
> I wrote this on my Christmas holiday?? I really just needed some soft markhyuckhei

Mark let out a low sigh and leant back in his seat. Down the front his professor Mr Park was droning on about proteins and nutrients in relation to muscle growth and repair.

It wasn’t that Mark didn’t enjoy his sports science lectures, he actually found them very interesting. However when he was running on 3 hours sleep and 2 coffees his brain couldn’t focus on a single word coming out of Mr Park’s mouth.

He yawned and rubbed a hand across his face before leaning forward, dropping his head onto the desk. A quick nap couldn’t hurt.

 

 

“Mr Lee....MR LEE”

Mark jolted awake, taking a second to figure out where he was and blink away the bleariness.

He quickly realised he was still in the classroom, except it was void of anyone except for Mr Park who was standing by his desk, arms crossed and brows furrowed.

“Sleeping during class? Unexpected from you Mr Lee.”

He jumped up from his desk, accidentally knocking his textbook off in the process, and quickly bowed in apology, “I’m so sorry sir. I’ve been so busy lately with studying and work and exams, and I haven’t been able to sleep properly lately. I won’t let it happen again.”

Mr Park rose an eyebrow at him before his expression relaxed and he let out a sigh, “I’ll let you off this once, only because you’re normally a very good student.” He leant down and picked up the textbook that had fallen and handed it to Mark before continuing, “get some rest, okay? Exams are in a few weeks.”

“Thank you sir, I will.” Mark took the textbook and gathered all his other things from the desk, shoving it into his bag and giving one last bow before turning and making his way out of the room.

He glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. He was gonna be late for work if he didn’t hurry.

He slipped his arm through the other strap in his backpack and ran through the campus, narrowly avoiding running into several other students and a tree.

When he spotted the small coffee shop he slowed down and took a few seconds to catch his breath before going inside.

The cafe was small, the large grocery shop and electronic repairs stores on either side of it drawing more attention. Mark enjoyed his job here. Usually it was relatively quiet, except during exam season like now where desperate students were coming in for their caffeine fix to get them through cramming.

He made his way inside and out to the back room to get changed into his uniform, greeting Jaemin, one of the other barista’s there, at the counter, who smiled brightly back at him.

Mark shoved his bag and clothes into one of the lockers and returned to the front of the shop.

Chenle, in all his purple haired glory, came bouncing towards Mark from the drinks station, “Mark! You’re here! Perfect timing I was just about to head off.”

Mark chuckled, “Then I arrived just in time. You seem excited, is something happening tonight?” He asked and Chenle nodded excitedly

“Jisung and I are going to the movies to see the new Spider-Man! He said we might even get ice cream after.”

Mark could practically feel the energy buzzing off Chenle. Jisung was Chenle’s classmate at school and had just recently started working at the cafe with them. The two of them were really great friends but Mark and Jaemin had both agreed there was something else going on between the two.

“Sounds like fun, have a good time then!”

Chenle nodded, “I will! Thanks Mark. See you next week!” The Chinese boy threw a wave over his shoulder as he disappeared to the locker room.

Suddenly Jaemin’s voice came from over by the register, “Hey Mark? Could you please do this order?”

“Oh yeah of course,” he responded, moving over to the drinks station and starting to prepare the order Jaemin had written down

 

 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” Mark looked down at his now stained shirt and tried not to sound annoyed.

“No I’m sorry! I should’ve been looking where I was going!” The boy in front of him was frantically trying to pick up the papers he had dropped when he bumped into Mark, spilling his coffee all over him in the process.

The boy’s eyes widened suddenly when he looked up from his papers and saw the coffee now soaking into Mark’s shirt, “oh my god your shirt! Let me get some tissues!” 

The boy frantically reached into his bag, shuffling around for the tissues, “No, it’s fine. I’m not far from home anyway.” Mark reached out a hand to stop the boy who looked at him apologetically.

“Are you sure? I’m really sorry.” 

Mark waved a hand, “it’s okay, really. Don’t worry about it.”

The boy thanked him profusely and bowed before going inside the cafe, presumably to get another coffee now that his first one was all over Mark’s shirt.

Mark sighed. How could this day get any worse? First he falls asleep in class, then he burns his hand on the coffee machine, and now he gets coffee spilt all over him.

Mark just hoped he would get back to his dorm without further incident.

He trudged his way back to campus, trying not to squirm awkwardly at the way his shirt clung to his skin uncomfortably.

The hallways of the dorm buildings were pretty much empty so Mark didn’t have to worry about anyone giving him strange looks. It was Friday night so most people were probably out at clubs or having parties elsewhere.

Eventually he arrived at the door to his dorm, number 401 and pushed his key into the lock, turning it and going inside.

“I’m home...” Mark mumbled out tiredly.

Almost immediately, the sound of two pairs of feet came from the hall and the next second two pairs of arms were wrapping tightly around his waist and shoulders.

Mark sighed contentedly and brought his arms up to wrap around Donghyuck and Yukhei, burying his face into the taller’s chest.

“Mark, baby. Are you okay? What happened?” He heard Yukhei asking worriedly and it took him a minute to realise he was crying, tears slowly staining his boyfriends shirt.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” He brought his hands up to rub at his eyes, looking down so Yukhei and Donghyuck couldn’t see him crying.

“It’s clearly not fine. C’mon Mark, you know you can tell us.” He felt Donghyuck’s hand on his cheek, lifting his face up gently so Mark’s eyes met his. Mark could see the furrow in his brows and the concern in his eyes. Yukhei was also looking at him, his usual cheerful expression replaced with worry.

“It’s no big deal...just a bad day.” Mark sniffled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yukhei asked, and Mark shook his head slightly.

“That’s okay Markie. We won’t talk about it then.” Donghyuck assured him. 

Mark could feel the tears resurfacing over his boyfriend’s concern. He decided to just solve the problem of crying again by hugging Yukhei and Donghyuck.

He could feel one of Yukhei’s large hands running gently through his hair as Donghyuck tucked his face into Mark’s neck and planted a soft kiss there.

They stood like that for a while, Mark wasn’t exactly sure how long. He was too busy enjoying the warmth of his boyfriends.

“You smell like coffee.” Donghyuck broke the silence, mumbling into his neck and he heard Yukhei chuckle from above him.

“He has been working at the cafe for the past 4 hours Hyuck.”

Mark sighed and drew back from the hug, “actually it’s probably the coffee all over the front of me.”

Both his boyfriends eyes flicked down to his shirt, landing on the big stain on Mark’s white shirt.

“Oh no Mark! Why didn’t you say something? You should get changed!” Donghyuck’s hands made for the hem of Mark’s shirt, tugging on it and pulling it upwards.

Mark knew arguing with Donghyuck was fruitless in this situation. The boy was too stubborn for his own good. Instead he just lifted his arms and let Donghyuck pull the dirty shirt off, tossing it to some random corner of the apartment. Mark would probably complain about it later but he didn’t have the energy to really care now.

“Xuxi...carry me?” Mark pouted slightly and reached out for his boyfriend, who grinned and leant down to scoop Mark up and carry him bridal style.

If his boyfriends wanted to look after him, Mark wasn’t going to complain. 

“Mmm...wanna shower.” Mark mumbled.

“Then while you’re doing that, how about Hyuck heats up some of the food we ordered for you?” Yukhei suggested and Mark nodded.

Donghyuck immediately grinned, jumping into action and bouncing towards the small kitchen and rummaging through the fridge for the containers he needed.

Yukhei carried Mark down the hall to the bathroom, setting him down on the edge of the counter so he could run the shower.

“I’ll go get you a change of clothes.” Xuxi muttered. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Mark’s lips, making the younger hum in return.

Mark methodically stripped the rest of his clothes off and dumped them in the hamper before stepping under the warm stream of the shower.

He just stood there for a minute, letting all the tension slowly run from his body before lathering himself in soap and slowly going through his routine.

At one point he heard the door open for a few seconds before closing again. Probably Yukhei bringing him clothes.

When he had finished, Mark stepped out, grabbing his towel from the rack and drying off.

Xuxi had left a pair of old gym shorts and one of his shirts on the counter, which Mark slipped on. The shirt was baggy and hung low enough to nearly cover the shorts but Mark didn’t mind. He and Donghyuck already had an affinity for stealing Yukhei’s clothes. It was one of the many benefits of having a boyfriend much bigger than you.

When Mark shuffled back out into the living room, Yukhei was stretched out on the small couch. The couch was actually a decent size for Mark and Donghyuck, but it seemed dwarfed whenever Yukhei was on it. His legs always hung over the edge, and if it wasn’t his legs, there was always some part of him that didn’t quite fit into the space.

Donghyuck came over, a bowl and a spoon in his hand. Mark could smell the fried rice and honey chicken, reminding him how hungry he was.

Yukhei unfolded himself and beckoned to Mark to come sit with him. Mark gladly obliged and dropped into Yukhei’s lap, letting the older boy wrap his arms securely around his waist and kiss his damp hair.

Donghyuck followed suite, sitting down opposite Mark and Yukhei, legs crossed and bowl placed in his lap. He scooped up some of the food and held it out to Mark who opened his mouth and happily accepted it. 

Normally, Mark might complain that he wasn’t a baby or that he didn’t need help eating, that he could do it himself. He was an adult after all. But on this occasion he was happy for Donghyuck to do it for him.

Mark chewed his mouthful slowly before swallowing and opening his mouth for more.

Donghyuck giggled at him and collected another spoonful of food for Mark. 

Yukhei leant around and used his thumb to wipe off a grain of rice that had stuck to the corner of Mark’s mouth.

A few more mouthfuls, and Mark had finished. Donghyuck got up to go and rinse the bowl, and Mark leant further into Yukhei. He settled down, curling into Yukhei’s chest and letting the older wrap his arms further around his waist.

Mark let out a low sound of content when one of Yukhei’s large, warm hands slipped under his shirt and splayed across his stomach, thumb rubbing lightly along the soft skin.

“Better baby?” Yukhei murmured, and Mark nodded in response.

“Better.”

Donghyuck reappeared a few seconds later and Mark immediately held out his arms, grabbing on to the younger boy’s hands as soon as he was within reach and pulling him onto the couch on top of himself and Yukhei.

Donghyuck happily shuffled around on top of Mark until his head rested in the crook of his neck and his arms curled up into Mark’s sides.

“You guys are really heavy. I think you’re gonna crush me.” Yukhei whined from beneath them, making Mark and Donghyuck both chuckle.

“What happened to being big and strong like you were saying the other day?” Donghyuck grinned slyly at his boyfriend who frowned slightly.

“I am big and strong!” Yukhei pouted, making Donghyuck laugh and lean up to press a quick kiss into his jaw.

“Of course you are Xuxi.”

Donghyuck could suddenly feel Mark’s hands coming up to tug gently at his hair as he whined, “Duckie...”

The younger boy moved his attention away from Yukhei and back down to his other boyfriend who was pouting slightly at him.

“Yes baby?”

“Kiss me?”

Donghyuck smiled down at him, bringing his hands up to cup Mark’s cheeks gently and leant forward until his lips brushed the others as he whispered, “Of course.”

A small smile made its way on to Mark’s lips as he pulled Donghyuck down to close the distance between them.

Mark sighed into the kiss, lips moving slowly against Donghyuck’s. The younger boy’s thumbs brushed gently back and forth across his cheeks soothingly.

Even though Donghyuck had long since showered and gotten ready for bed, including removing any makeup he’d been wearing, his lips still tasted faintly of the strawberry chapstick he usually wore as their lips slid together.

Mark was faintly aware of Yukhei’s hands that had taken to tracing lightly up and down his sides, making him shiver.

Their kisses began to taper off, and Donghyuck pressed a couple more pecks to Mark’s lips, as well as one to the tip of his nose that made him giggle, before he curled further into Mark and tucked his head under his chin.

They laid in comfortable silence, bodies crammed together on the too small couch and legs a tangled mess. Mark could feel the heat radiating off Yukhei beneath him, seeping through his shirt. Yukhei has always run on the hotter side when it came to body temperature.

On top of him, Donghyuck had closed his eyes and was breathing steadily, back rising and falling slowly.

Mark smiled and brought a hand up to brush the slightly wavy auburn bangs that lay in a fluffy pile across his forehead out of his eyes, causing him to let out a small whine.

Mark was happy that they could be here like this now, with just each other’s company to enjoy. A few months ago they wouldn’t have been able to.

Mark had been friends with Donghyuck since primary school. He had only met Yukhei during the summer before they had entered university.

Mark and Yukhei has quickly hit it off, however Donghyuck hadn’t taken a liking to Yukhei as quickly. He had found the Chinese boy too loud and too excitable, and while he wouldn’t admit it now, he got jealous seeing him spend so much time with Mark. It had only gotten worse when Yukhei suddenly announced one day over lunch that he and Mark had started dating.

It wasn’t long after that that Donghyuck had realised his true feelings for Mark after all those years, around the same time Yukhei had realised maybe he wasn’t just in love with Mark, but Donghyuck as well.

It took time. Donghyuck hadn’t been sure of having more than one boyfriend, how it would all work. Yukhei and Mark had their doubts and confusion too, but they had worked it out.

“Hey Xuxi...Hyuck?”

Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered open and he tilted his head to look up at Mark while Yukhei hummed in acknowledgement.

“I love you both” He murmured, cheeks faintly flushed red, “and thank you. For tonight.”

Donghyuck glanced up at Yukhei, who was grinning widely, and mirrored his expression as Yukhei leant down to press a kiss to Mark’s temple.

“We love you too Mark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Twitter [Here (AU Account)](https://mobile.twitter.com/taeilsyoungho) or [Here (Main Account) ](https://mobile.twitter.com/seoxushi)


End file.
